El amor y un vistazo al pasado
by threenames
Summary: La búsqueda de un misterioso diaro es encargada a Draco Malfoy, mano derecha del movimiento oscuro. Para conseguirlo, tendrá que seducir a su peor enemiga y descubrirá el secreto que podría condenar al señor Oscuro. Atención Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Ni nombre es andrea, sin embargo escogi este nick por que originalmente escribimos este fan fic entre 3 personas; sin embargo por circunstancias del destino me toco a mi estarlo publicando.**

**Primero que nada gracias a todos aquellos que estan leyendo esta historia salida de la mente loca de tres adolescentes y por favor dejen sus post. Anima mucho saber la opinion que tiene la gente subre su trabajo.**

**A las personas que me han seguido mil gracias y espero que tengan la paciencia para ver terminada esta historia.**

**Adeu y dejen sus comentarios**

**Aclaración: A pesar de que me encantaría ser dueña de estos personajes... son de JK Rowling, bendita su imaginacion que nos dio estas maravillas )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La luna se elevaba resplandeciente sobre un cielo cuajado de estrellas. El bosque prohibido se veía tranquilo y los terrenos de Hogwarts quietos… demasiado quietos.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione Granger. No sabia el porque pero esa noche la angustia que oprimía su pecho no la dejaba descansar… no la dejaba cerrar los ojos.  
Hacia tanto tiempo que había logrado ignorar los pinchazos en su pecho, pero esa noche era diferente; esa noche los pinchazos dieron paso a golpes y los golpes a una presión que ni siquiera le permitía respirar, algo iba a pasar, algo grande pero no sabia que. Sin embargo sabia que el sueño que había tenido noches atrás era el responsable de eso...  
Un ruido repentino saco a la chica de su ensimismamiento; no pudo ver mas allá de lo que el trozo de luna iluminaba su habitación, aun así trato de escudriñar en la oscuridad buscando señas de movimiento. "Debe ser Crookshanks" pensó y volvió a mirar por la ventana pero inmediatamente un cosquilleo en la nuca le advirtió que estaba siendo observada; sus sentidos rápidamente se pusieron en alerta total.  
Esta vez bajo del alféizar de la ventana, su bata que hasta ese momento se encontraba por sus muslos cayó hasta tapar sus tobillos, tan ligera como el aire. Sus dulces facciones estaban tensas demostrando lo temerosa que se encontraba.  
El claro de luz de luna se acabo; solo la oscuridad se abría ante ella. Se detuvo unos instantes mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a las sombras. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

Los bordes de la cama aparecieron borrosos frente a sus ojos. Confiada dio un paso seguro hacia ese lugar mientras sentía que su corazón volvía a donde pertenecía. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría deslumbrándola con el resplandor que inundo su habitación. Sus ojos solo alcanzaron a ver la sombra de una persona… la sombra de un chico. Los ojos marrones de la chica se empezaron a cerrar pesadamente sin darle tiempo de correr tras el muchacho. No supo nada mas solo se hundió sin pensamientos y sin sueños.

Un joven de pelo platinado, muy apuesto, con espalda ancha corría muy aprisa por los pasillos de la casa de G. G.

Draco Malfoy corría desesperado por las escaleras que daba a las sala común de Gryffindor, no le importo el hecho de que hacia mucho ruido ya que había tomado muchas medidas para poder ingresar sin ser visto ni escuchado por los Gryffindors. Atravesó el retrato de la señora Gorda sin preámbulo y sin detenerse a mirar hasta que llego cerca de su sala común. Tomo aire lo más profundo que pudo tratando de serenarse. De ahí en adelante camino a su sala común haciéndose muchas preguntas. "¿Por qué no pude? Tuve la estúpida oportunidad de obtener lo que a Voldemort le hacia falta, pero no pude. ¿Como esa sangre sucia pudo distraerme de mi misión?". Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que Voldemort le había asignado la misión como si hubiera sido ayer.

(HACE DOS SEMANAS EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO)

- Draco, tu eres mi mano derecha al igual que tu padre lo fue. Necesito que averigües algo muy importante.

- Sabes que estoy a tus servicios- dijo el chico rubio con tono sarcástico, aunque el Señor Oscuro pareció no notarlo.

- Necesito que me traigas el diario de todas las sangres sucias que estén en Gryffindor, no preguntes el porque o el para que, tu solo hazlo mi fiel vasallo, confío en ti… solo en ti

- No es necesario que se preocupe sabe que lo haré cuésteme lo que me cueste - respondió el rubio.

Ante esto le Señor Oscuro sonrió y con esto le tendió un pedazo de pergamino donde venia la contraseña de la sala común de los Gryffindors y unos hechizos para que practicara puesto que le serian muy útiles en cualquier circunstancia en donde se encontrara.

(DE VUELTA AL MOMENTO ACTUAL)  
Tenía ya todos los diarios excepto el de la sangre sucia, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para obtenerlo también. Aunque sabía que tenía que cambiar un poco de estrategia; la mayoría de las chicas llevaban sus diarios en la mochila ya que siempre tenían banalidades que escribir. Pero no Hermione Granger, ella siempre lo dejaba en su alcoba y se dio cuenta de esto ya que desde el primer momento que se le había encomendado esta misión las había estado siguiendo a todas ellas y fijándose mucho de adonde iban o que hacían. En esas dos semanas se había dado cuenta que Hermione Granger era muy diferente que el resto de sus compañeras de curso. De nuevo volvió a su cabeza la pregunta del porque el Señor Oscuro necesitaba los diarios de todas las sangre sucias que había en la casa de G. G., tarde o temprano lo descubriría.  
Al entrar a la sala común se encontró con la figura perfectamente esculpida de Pansy Parkinson  
- Últimamente has estado llegando muy tarde mi amor¿Dónde has estado?- dijo la morena acercándose tentativamente a el.  
- No es asunto tuyo Pansy y sabes que no es correcto que interrogues a la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort.- dijo Draco fríamente pero acercándose al cuerpo de su novia dejando poco espacio entre ellos.  
En ese momento el cerebro de Pansy captó la indirecta y supo que era una misión que su señor le había encomendado. Draco la tomo por la cintura y clavo su boca en su cuello haciendo un trayecto desde su garganta hasta su boca, dejándole ver el deseo que él tenia en ese momento de poseerla nuevamente. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó sobresaltada en el suelo de su habitación… la luna, el ruido, el miedo, la luz, acudían a su mente como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. El frío subió a través de su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera, se levanto despacio entumida por las horas que había pasado sobre el suelo.  
No se sentía completamente alerta; imagino que era el efecto del polvo para dormir que había visto en el suelo. "El chico", pensó después de un rato de estar levantada y recordar lo que le pasó la noche anterior. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió; como era de esperarse el pasillo estaba vacío ya que era cerca de las 11 de la mañana. "Todos deben de estar en clase" pensó para sus adentros. Una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza agregó: "¿Que esperabas, que el tipo aquel siguiera aquí?". Volvió a entrar a su habitación y se vistió pensando en contarles a sus mejores amigos lo que había sucedido.

En ese momento, en otra parte del castillo, un muchacho con ojos grises y pelo rubio platinado se despertaba perezosamente con una magnifica chica al lado, con cabello negro, lacio y tez blanca que contrastaba a la perfección con los ojos negros. Mientras Draco la miraba pasaban imágenes borrosas y confusas de la otra noche. Recordó el cuerpo de Hermione en el alféizar. Sus piernas estaba descubiertas dejándole ver sus muslos bien torneados, a simple vista se veía que su piel era suave y delicada. Ese día tenia que quitarle el diario a la sangre sucia.  
La figura desnuda de Pansy apareció frente a sus ojos cuando ella se levantó.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Draco en un tono frío

- Tengo que reunirme con mis amigas a terminar un trabajo que nos puso Snape- se excuso Pansy, quien ya se estaba vistiendo.

Draco se levanto también y la tomo por la cintura, besándole el cuello y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. El chico se separo de ella y entro al baño sin siquiera despedirse. La morena, acostumbrada a la arrogancia del rubio salió para cumplir su cita.  
Cuando salió noto que Pansy ya no estaba en su habitación. Realmente el no quería que ella se quedara a estorbar y empezara a preguntar cosas sin sentido.  
El rubio se escondió atrás de una estatua cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda espero no sabia muy bien que pero decidió entrar después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo.

Subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación que la noche anterior había irrumpido, el Slytherin llevaba puesta una bufanda y su túnica con el signo de su casa, busco por toda la habitación el diario hasta que por fin lo encontró. El rubio se había quitado la bufanda puesto que el cuarto de la prefecta estaba hechizado con un hechizo (me lo juras) para que la temperatura estuviera siempre cálida. Salió rápidamente de la casa de Godric Gryffindor sin ser detectado pero olvidando algo que lo podría delatar.

(En el Gran Comedor, en ese mismo instante)

- Ron tengo que contarte algo… es muy importante, al principio pensaba que era un sueño pero después me di cuenta que no era así, que en realidad paso. –dijo Hermione con un tono de angustia y suplica para que le creyeran.  
- Adelante Hermione te escucho ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por atrás del hombro para reconfortarla, este simple gesto hizo que Ron se sintiera muy emocionado de poder tocar a la persona que era dueña de sus sueños desde hacia ya bastante tiempo.  
- Es que creo que… alguien entro a mi cuarto, un hombre, no reconocí su rostro pero sentí un aroma muy fuerte, tampoco se si en realidad era un hombre solo siento que lo fue - dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
Ante este secreto rebelado el chico fue quitándole poco a poco su brazo de atrás de la espalda de la castaña, no supo el porque lo hizo pero entendió que se sentía celoso de, tal vez, una ilusión que le había provocado la propia mente de la chica. El había experimentado ese tipo de sueños y sabia que podían llegar a ser peligrosos si se tomaban en cuenta, por lo mismo decidió no darles importancia y bajar a su "amiga" de su nube  
- Estas loca, solo fue producto de tu mente, no es necesario preocuparse por nada, aparte no creo que alguien allá entrado y si lo hizo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. – dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo.  
Hermione se sintió desfallecer, siempre la habían tirado a loca en todos los aspectos… ya no mas, ya no iba a soportarlo mas, nunca mas dejaría que alguien la pisoteara… siempre era lo mismo con sus amigos y con sus compañeros. Estaba harta de ser tratada así.  
Se levanto y con una mirada fulmino a su amigo, salió caminando del Gran Comedor con paso rápido. Estaba muy enojada con todo el mundo, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tan incomprendida, tan anormal.

Subió las escaleras de mármol para llegar a la casa a donde pertenecía, subió otras escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio y al entrar, reconoció el aromo que la otra noche había percibido Vio que su cuarto estaba un poco desordenado, cualquier otra persona que hubiera entrado a su cuarto no notaria la diferencia de cómo lo había dejado en la mañana pero ella sí ya que era muy meticulosa en sus cosas y en el orden en como las dejaba y el tener memoria fotográfica le servia de mucho. Noto que había algo debajo de la cama, se agacho y tomo una bufanda de donde provenía ese olor tan seductor. La bufanda tenia franjas negras y plateadas.  
"Un Slytherin estuvo aquí" pensó Hermione "Pero ¿Por qué¿Para que?" esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona "Esto me servirá para detectar al intruso."  
La guardo en su mochila hasta esperar que le tocara alguna clase con las serpientes. Como escuchada por los dioses la maestra de Herbología se había enfermado, así que se suspendió la clase y pasaron sin preámbulo al aula de la maestra McGonagall que compartían con los Slytherin. Se sentó, bastante más cercana a las serpientes de lo habitual poniendo especial a sus cuellos, rápidamente identifico a tres personas que no traían la bufanda: Jack Spencer, Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy. "Esto será un pequeño inconveniente" pensó Hermione, tendría que hacer uso de toda su astucia y así fue. Hizo que se le cayera un lápiz hasta los pies de Spencer, sabia que esto le costaría varios insultos pero esto valía la pena, se levantó y se acerco.  
- Disculpa me podrías pasar mi lápiz.- dijo Hermione cortésmente  
Spencer nada mas levanto la mirada y la volvió a agachar, con su pie empujo el lápiz más lejos para fastidiar a la castaña. El lápiz, por fortuna para Hermione pasaba justo a un lado de Zabini hasta llegar a los pies de Malfoy. Pasó rápidamente a un lado de ambos poniendo especial cuidado en su aroma. Se agacho para tomar su lápiz y entonces… el aroma de Draco Malfoy la embriago, era exactamente el mismo que había en la bufanda, esto la paralizo por un momento hasta que Malfoy volvió la mirada al sentirse observado.  
-¿Qué quieres sangre sucia? Aquí no hay nada para los de tu clase. -dijo sarcásticamente Draco.  
- No lo se ¿no tienes frío en el cuello? - dijo mordazmente la castaña con una sonrisa de triunfo y con esto se alejo hasta llegar a su lugar

Esto dejo helado al rubio. ¿Cómo había cometido un error de principiante? Tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso con lo que hacia ya que desde ese momento Granger lo estaría vigilando. Toda la clase estuvo vigilándola como un halcón vigila a su presa. Cuando termino la clase, Hermione fue la primera en salir del aula, como había mucha gente en la puerta no la pudo seguir.

"Maldición" pensó Draco "No importa, después podré recuperarla"

(YA EN LA NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO)

La luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba un poco el claro del bosque donde se encontraban reunidos un grupo de chicos, todos pertenecientes a la casa de S.S.; todos ellos vestían con un sobretodo negro, estaban cubiertos hasta los ojos, ninguno de ellos era reconocido a simple vista. Estaban inclinados hacia una persona alta que traía el mismo tipo de sobretodo solo que el no tapaba su rostro. Voldemort se veía impresionante ante las miradas de muchos de sus vasallos que era la primera vez que lo veían ya que el siempre estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza y lo único que oían era su voz, fría y soberbia a través de la tela.  
-¡Malfoy!, acércate. ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?- dijo el señor Tenebroso con voz alta y clara. Una sombra que estaba atrás de todos observando el panorama, se acerco rápidamente al centro, donde se encontraba el amo de todos los demás, menos de el.  
-Si.- dijo altivamente  
- Acércate y entrégamelos.- dijo Voldemort. Draco saco, de un bolso que le colgaba en la espalda, 17 pequeños diarios. Todos se quedaron perplejos y las dudas que Pansy había tenido al principio de lo que le pasaba a su novio se esfumaron dando lugar a un sentimiento de orgullo y soberbia infinita.  
- Aquí están todos los diarios de las sangre sucias de todo Gryffindor, señor - dijo Malfoy con un tono de superioridad.  
- Acompáñame Malfoy - dijo el señor Oscuro dando media vuelta y dejando a los otros mortíos atrás. Lord Voldemort condujo al rubio a una sección apartada del bosque para poder hablar a solas con el chico sin ser interrumpidos por nadie y sin ser oídos tampoco.  
- Si es que eres tan…curioso, como se que lo eres. Ya habrás abierto los diarios de estas chicas ¿no es así¿O es que acaso no te interesa saber que traigo entre manos? - dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra.

- Es cierto señor, ya los he abierto, y sigo sin comprender que es lo que busca. Todas esas mocosas son superficiales, no se porque le a de interesar lo que niñas de entre 11 y 17 años piensan o sienten. ¿O es que acaso usted siente? - dijo Malfoy Voldemort se acerco peligrosamente a el.  
-¿Que es lo que me quieres decir¿Que acaso soy débil? - dijo Voldemort  
El rubio no se movió de donde estaba, no le tenia miedo, desde hacia mucho tiempo que le dejo de tener miedo a ese ser que no podía sentir…sentía lastima por el.  
- Nada, señor. –dijo Malfoy sin dejar de sostener la mirada de quien tenia enfrente.  
- Y bien, que es lo que dicen. - dijo el señor Oscuro apartándose del rubio.  
- Ya se lo dije señor, banalidades, meras superficialidades, nada interesante… pero hay alguien… tal vez le pueda interesar. –dijo Draco dejando al señor Oscuro con el privilegio de la duda, siempre había desobedecido a Voldemort, no tenia respeto por nadie ni por nada, sabia que el señor Tenebroso se podría llegar a harta de el y podría matarlo pero sabia, mejor que nadie, que nada le iba a pasar dentro de un buen rato puesto que necesitaba a un vasallo fiel junto a el y ninguno de los otros mortíos que estaban en el claro del bosque llenaban sus expectativas solo, el hijo del que alguna vez fue su mano derecha, antes de que muriera en manos de Aurores.  
- No te hagas el importante Malfoy, dime ya de quien se trata o… podría ser tu última noche aquí.- dijo Voldemort con un tono amenazador en la voz.  
- Se trata de Granger, señor, al parecer ella a tenido un sueño, no dice exactamente lo que ve solo alcanza a ver a una mujer de cabello rojizo, lacio. Su pelo es largo, leí, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al parecer la sangre sucia ha estado soñando eso constantemente y cada vez el sueño se va completando poco a poco, pero ya no escribió más, dice que es mejor escribir eso en otro lugar ya que siente que ni su cuarto ni su diario son seguros.  
- Averigua todo lo que sabe. No me importa el método.- dijo Voldemort y con esto desapareció de la vista del muchacho.  
Este dejo una gran incógnita frente al muchacho¿Como le iba a sacar la información a la sangre sucia sobre ese sueño? Tenia que discutirlo con su pandilla.  
- Ya regreso- oyó a lo lejos decir a uno de los de nuevo ingreso. Cuando se acerco mas a donde estaban los otros mortífagos llamo inmediatamente a Pansy, Zabini y Spencer.  
- Que es lo que sucede Malfoy? –dijo Spencer  
- Necesito que me ayuden a pensar en algo para acercarme a Granger. - dijo tranquilamente Malfoy.  
-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos al unísono  
- No es para lo que creen, el Señor Tenebroso, quiere que me acerque a ella para sacarle una información que el necesita. -dijo Malfoy excusándose.  
-¿Pero que tipo de información necesita que nosotros no podamos sacar de otra fuente?- dijo Zabini.  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Blaise ¿Me van a ayudar si o no?- dijo Malfoy con tono firme y frío.  
- Si, por mi parte siempre te voy a ayudar en todo lo que me pidas. -dijo Pansy acercándose a el y posando su mano en el abdomen perfectamente bien marcado de su novio.  
- Entonces den ideas - ordeno Malfoy  
- Podemos ponerle un poco de la poción de la verdad en su jugo de calabaza en la mañana. - dijo Spencer  
- No seas imbécil. - dijo Pansy- No crees que se vería sospechoso que nos acerquemos a la mesa de los Gryffindors. Es obvio que ella no confía en nosotros… entonces debemos ganarnos su confianza.  
- Si pero ¿Cómo? - dijo Zabini  
- La mejor manera de acercarse a una mujer y ganarse su confianza es por medio de una rosa. Enamórenla, sedúzcanla. –dijo Pansy con una seguridad común en ella con respecto a esos temas.  
-¿Quién será el que se atreva a tocar a esa asquerosa sangre sucia? - pregunto Zabini.  
Todos observaron a Draco ya que el era a quien le había encomendado esa misión, y lo tenia que hacer le gustara o no. Aunque tenia un consuelo, en vacaciones de verano la chica se había puesto muy bien así que por lo menos se divertiría un poco jugando con ella.  
- No me quedas mas que aceptar que tengo que ser yo ¿verdad?- dijo Malfoy un poco decepcionado de su suerte, pero con el recuerdo de la ventana todavía muy presente en su memoria.  
- No te preocupes amor.- dijo Pansy- todo acabara rápido. Granger es fácil.

A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor era hora de que entregaran el correo. Hermione sabia que no tendría cartas o ningún tipo de correspondencia. Hacia años que nadie le mandaba nada ni por equivocación, pasando por alto el diario. Pero esa mañana era diferente, una gran lechuza negra se había posado cerca de ella, llevaba una rosa roja y un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

La castaña tomo la rosa y el papel. Todos se había percatado que la chica había recibido algo y las compañeras de curso se acercaron a ella para preguntar quien se lo había mandado. Hermione respondió con un sencillo "No se" y se alejo de las miradas celosas y metiches que algunas niñas le habían mandado. Abrió el papel un poco desesperada y leyó:

_Hermione G._

_Si tu me dices "¡Ven!", lo dejo todo…  
Que tu voz cure mi alma  
Tus ojos mi corazón  
Tus manos me llenes de calor  
Y tu risa me de valor.  
Deseo tanto besar esos labios  
Que no tienen dueño  
Deseo tanto que seas mía  
Lo deseo con mucho fervor_

_Atte:  
D. M.  
P.D.: Nos vemos hoy en el baño de los prefectos a las 8:30, te estaré esperando. Arréglate para mí_.

"¿D. M.¿Quién será?" se pregunto Hermione, no conocía a nadie con esas iniciales, al menos nadie cercano. Miro para todos lados, tratando de encontrar nerviosismo en alguno de sus compañeros. Nadie. Decidió asistir esa noche para conocer a la persona que le había mandado el mensaje. Estaba emocionada, nunca había tenido un admirador secreto. Volvió a leer la nota para reconocer la caligrafía; era fina y entendible, parecía hecha a molde pero había sido escrita a mano, era elegante. Hermione no conocía a nadie que pudiese escribir así ni mucho menos a alguien a quien le gustara la poesía.  
Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin unos ojos grises habían observado todo, desde la primera impresión hasta la seguridad de saber que esa noche ella iba a ir. "Caíste en mis redes Granger, eres mía" pensó Malfoy viendo la reacción de la chica desde donde se encontraba.  
Hermione salió del Gran Comedor con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras caminaba mecánicamente estaba pensando en que ponerse. Casi no llevaba ningún otro tipo de ropa, puesto que no necesitaba otra que no fuera su uniforme. Pero esas vacaciones su mamá le había comprado unos hermosos vestido que no supo el porque se los llevo. Tal vez porque deseaba que ese año alguien se fuera a fijar en ella; había cambiado radicalmente: la niña que antes se escondía tras los libros, ahora salía de su capullo convertida en una hermosa mariposa; su cuerpo sin forma hacia 1 año había cambiado dando paso a un esplendoroso y magnifico cuerpo; su porte era un poco mas seguro que años pasados pero seguía caminando un poco encorvada, los miedos todavía no desaparecían del todo; su pelo seguía cayendo desordenadamente por su espalda pero ahora su cara era mas visible ya que la castaña había decidido sujetarlo siempre, desde que una vez, en vacaciones, había notado que se le veía mejor de esa forma.

Hermione antes no se preocupaba por esas superficialidades pero ahora por lo menos deseaba que alguien se fijara en ella. Tal vez la baja autoestima que tenia hizo que creyera que necesitaba a alguien cerca de ella para poderse sentir apreciada, pero lo que la castaña ignoraba era que muchos chicos de Hogwarts habían notado ese gran cambio solo que ninguno se había atrevido a acercársele pensando que estaba fuera de su alcance. La veían pasar y se quedaban embelesados viéndola. Hermione nunca noto las miradas que los chicos le dirigían y tampoco ponía atención a las miradas celosas que las chicas le habían dirigido puesto que nunca se había sentido hermosa aunque sabia que había cambiado.

Sin darse cuenta llego a su habitación, abrió las puertas de caoba con tallas de su ropero. Estaban colgadas 9 túnicas iguales a la que traía puesta y escondidos hasta el rincón 5 hermosos vestidos de diferentes tonalidades, ninguno era igual al otro solo eras semejantes por la tela con las que los habían confeccionado: seda.

Hermione saco los 5 vestidos, todos ellos le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla. También saco los accesorios que su mamá le había comprado para los vestidos, esto incluía collares, pulseras, anillos, medias y zapatos incluso la ropa interior que podría usar para que no se notara.

Miro en dirección a donde se encontraba su reloj y se fijo que le quedaba una hora para ver que se iba a poner en la noche antes de que comenzara su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se coloco el primero que tenia a la mano; era un vestido negro estilo halter con un escote en V, era muy provocativo, se coloco unos zapatos picudos, negros, con poco tacón; le agrado lo que veía pero decidió que era mejor usar otra cosa. Se cambio rápidamente por un vestido rojo sangre estilo estraple, se cambio de zapatos ahora por unas sandalias del mismo tomo que el vestido, con tacón mucho mas alto que los anteriores. No la convenció, así que se quito el vestido y paso con el siguiente. Un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, no le quedaba tan apretado como los demás. Saco unos zapatos abiertos con un tacón de unos 7 cm. de altura.

"Este va a ser" pensó Hermione segura de la decisión que había tomado. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban 15 min. para que comenzara la clase, así que se quito lo más rápido que pudo el vestido y se cubrió con el uniforme color gris y con la túnica que tenia el estampado de Gryffindor.

Nole importo en que estado había dejado su cuarto sólo se apresuro para llegar a tiempo para que no le pusieran retraso y para que sus amigos no la bombardearan con preguntas como en donde se encontraba o que había hecho en ese tiempo.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y cuando menos acordó ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde, Hermione se dirigió corriendo hasta la torre de su casa y subió lo mas aprisa que sus piernas le permitieron las enormes escaleras. Se quito la falda, los zapatos, las calcetas, la corbata y la camisa. También se quieto su ropa interior y se metió corriendo al baño para darse un pequeño tiempo de relax.

Al salir, fresca y seca se dirigió a donde estaban sus medias, ya que no había perdido tiempo y se había colocado su ropa interior en el baño. Se había puesto unos panties muy lindos con encaje, también su brasier tenia encaje pero éste era estilo estraple para que no se notara con el vestido de tirantes que había escogido. Se coloco las medias color champán y después el hermoso vestido blanco. Fue al espejo y se hizo una cola alta, la amarró con un listón blanco. Después se coloco muy poco maquillaje.

Para las 8:15 estaba lista, sabía que no había nadie en la sala común pues todos estarían cenando, pero por si las dudas se coloco una capa negra. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras asegurándose de que estuviera solo. A las 8:20 se encontraba en el tercer piso rumbo al baño de los prefectos. Llego al baño faltando 5 minutos para la hora.

En ese momento por primera vez desde que leyó la carta de pregunto¿Por qué en el baño?, una lluvia de ideas se le vino encima. "¿Por que no había pensado en eso antes¿Y si es una trampa¿Tan desesperada estabas por que te hicieran caso que ni siquiera pensaste que podría ser una trampa?... No va a venir... ¿Pero y si viene¿Pero que tal si no¡Mierda eres una estúpida Hermione!" se calmo por un momento y vio su reloj (8:40). "No va a venir, que ingenua Hermione".

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta se percato que ya no estaba sola. Un encapuchado la observaba desde hacia unos minutos. Por primera vez Draco Malfoy se había queda sin palabras. "La sangre sucia tienen lo suyo después de todo" pensó Draco al verla así vestida. El vestido era espléndido, le quedaba magnifico. Hermione no había reconocido todavía al extraño. El chico se fue acercando lentamente a ella hasta dejar poco espacio entre sus cuerpos. Por un instante sus alientos se mezclaron. Un impulso muy grande se apodero de ambos pero solo uno se controlo.

------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto¿Como va la historia? Respondan y leános a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar jejejeje**

**Besos con aroma a menta y cubiertos de chocolate blanco jjejeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Aqui estoy de nuevo presentando un poco de continuación, sobre todo para mis amigas de los foros de Harry Potter, ya que ya las deje mucho tiempo sin una actualización.**

**Bueno sin mas palabras me despido y disfruten este avance.**

**Dejen sus post**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Hermione no supo el porque lo había tomado del cuello y lo había jalado hacia ella dándole un beso muy apasionado, el extraño había correspondido de la misma forma el beso que le habían estregado tomándola por la cintura y pegándola mas contra su cuerpo. Hermione subió una de sus manos hasta ponerla sobre la cabeza acto seguido le quito el gorro. Ella se separo un poco para poder ver mejor la cara del encapuchado.

Lo que vio, no lo pudo creer. Era ese apuesto rubio con ojos grises que la había molestado por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba con ella, besándola. Se alejo lo mas que sus brazos le permitieron de la serpiente  
-¿Tu me mandaste la nota? Como pude caer, debí de haberlo sabido. D. M.; Draco Malfoy. Soy una estúpida - dijo Hermione entre gritos de enojo y angustia,  
El brazo de Malfoy seguía alrededor de la cintura de la castaña.  
- Eres una zorra Granger. Ni siquiera conocías a la persona que te había mandado esa nota y ya lo estabas besando. Aparte ve como andas vestida. Eres una puta.- dijo Malfoy para ofender a la chica.  
- Eres un estúpido Malfoy, aléjate de mí, no me vuelvas a tocar.- dijo la castaña con odio en su voz. Ante esto el rubio la fue soltando.

Hermione se agacho para recoger su capa que se encontraba en el suelo y cuando paso a un lado del Slytherin, sintió que la tomaban del brazo muy bruscamente y que después la estampaban contra la pared. El rubio la había tomado por las muñecas y la había aplastado contra una puerta de uno de los retretes que estaban cerrados. Mantuvo sus muñecas a altura de su cara.

El chico se volvió a acercar a ella. Sentía el sabor de aquella boca junto a la suya. Quería volver a sentirla y saborearla, pero decidió que era mejor esperar. Esperar hasta que ella misma fuera a pedírselo.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, alterada, sintió como poco a poco el chico se iba separando de ella para dejarla respirar una vez mas. La castaña no lo dudo dos veces y volvió a recoger la capa que con el impacto se le había caído para salir corriendo de ahí. Ya cuando creyó que estaba fuera de peligro se detuvo y se recargo en la pared con la respiración entre cortada.

"Me las vas a pagar estúpido Malfoy." Pensó Hermione con mucho coraje. Empezó a formársele un plan muy bueno para vengarse…

A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor era la hora para entregar correspondencia. Como le había pasado el día anterior una hermosa lechuza negra llevaba una rosa ahora negra que se perdía entre el plumaje de la mensajera, se posaba en frente de la castaña, la diferencia con el día anterior era que este día no había pedazo de pergamino. Tomo la rosa y la guardo en su túnica. Todos en el comedor habían notado que la castaña había recibido, una vez mas, una hermosa rosa y como había ocurrido la vez anterior muchas miradas celosas le fueron dedicadas.

-¿Harry¿Me podrías prestar tu capa invisible?- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado por la entrada de las lechuzas.  
- Si, claro.- dijo Harry quien estaba platicando con Ron, no le presto mucha atención a la respuesta que le había dado, segundos después se percato de lo que le había pedido su amiga.- ¿Pero para que la quieres?- dijo Harry un poco curioso.  
- Es que tengo que hacer algo un poco importante.- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Volvió un poco la mirada para ver al Rey de Slytherin para comprobar que la estaba viendo… y en efecto.

Hermione se levanto sin mucha prisa, dedico una última mirada al rubio y desapareció tras la puerta del Gran Comedor. Las clases estuvieron tranquilas y siguieron sin mucho esfuerzo. Hasta que llego la hora de ir a cenar. La castaña había comido lo más rápido que pudo y después salió corriendo del comedor. Esa noche Malfoy iba a pagar.

(20 MIN. DESPUES)  
Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor salían disparados hacia sus respectivas casas ya que tenían que acabar los deberes asignados por los diversos profesores que en Hogwarts había. Hermione había tomado la capa de su amigo y se dirigía a las mazmorras, hogar de las serpientes, tratando de no hacer mucho alboroto para que nadie la notara. Se apresuro, pues vio que unos niños de 1er. curso estaban a punto de entrar y no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a tener que esperar para que volvieran otras personas.

La mayoría de los de séptimo curso ya estaban adentro… y lo vio, volvió a ver al rubio igual de arrogante, igual de insufrible y soberbio. Espero hasta que el notara que alguien lo estaba viendo. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que después de clavarle la mirada como 30 segundos el ya había notado que lo veían. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde sentía de donde lo observaban, pero no vio a nadie. Solo noto que algo abría la puerta de su cuarto.  
- Ahora vengo.- dijo a su novia y fue directo a su cuarto.  
Hermione se asusto al notar que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a un chico atractivo de pelo rubio, pensó que tenía que esperar un poco más pero no fue así.  
- Se que hay alguien aquí, muéstrate o…- de su boca ya no salía ningún tipo de sonido pues se había quedado perplejo con lo que vieron sus ojos. Una hermosa castaña con un vestido negro asimétrico apareció de la nada en su habitación; no vino ninguna idea clara a su mente en ese momento.

La castaña fue caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el rubio; Malfoy no entendió porque sus piernas se empezaban a echar para atrás hasta que sintió una fría pared en su espalda. Hermione ya estaba lo bastante cerca de el para poder aspirar su aroma y viceversa. Ni por un instante sus cuerpos se tocaron pero eso hacia que la sangre de ambos empezara a hervir y empezara a llenarlos de un reconfortante calor.

Hermione sabia que estaba abusando mucho de la suerte que la estaba rodeando, pero quería hacerle pagar lo que el le hizo ayer. Sus labios estaban a solo unos milímetros de distancia, el aliento de la castaña era embriagador e hizo que el Slytherin perdiera la cordura por unos instantes. Ella sabia que tenía el control de la situación.

Hermione había decidido dejar esa tortura para comenzar con algo peor. Sus labios se aproximaron a la oreja de Draco:- Pensé que Draco Malfoy no se inmutaba con nada.- dijo Hermione con un susurro seductor. Al ver que el chico no respondía decidió separarse un poco, pero seguía con sus ojos clavados en los del muchacho que tenia en frente.

Malfoy reacciono en ese momento y la tomo por las muñecas cambiando de posición, ahora el era el que la tenia aprisionada contra la pared, los roles habían cambiado.

Draco tenia a la chica de la misma forma que ella lo había tenido segundos atrás solo que el si tocaba su cuerpo, la estaba aplastando, sintiéndola. Por un momento jugó de la misma manera con su boca pero no se contuvo más y la beso fervientemente.

Hermione sonreía para sus adentros el había hecho justo lo que ella deseaba. Sabia que en ese momento estaba indefenso así que empezó a moverse para que el la siguiera sin despegarse de ese beso hasta que sintió como poco a poco las piernas de Malfoy se doblaban para caer a la cama con sabanas color verde oscuro y hechas de seda; al notar esto Hermione se despego bruscamente del beso rompiendo el encanto que había puesto y empujando fuertemente a Draco a la cama dejándolo boquiabierto. El chico no se había percatado de lo que la castaña planeaba, pensaba que era muy ingenua para elaborar un plan. Solo podía verla como era en realidad, una mujer muy seductora y astuta que estaba resguardada por una cara angelical, nadie hubiese pensado que ella podría ser tan… Slytherin y tan Gryffindor en su interior.

- Uno a uno Malfoy.- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y de triunfo en su cara y con esto tomo la capa y desapareció.

Malfoy estuvo mirando fijamente la puerta por unos minutos después de que la chica la volviera a abrir y saliera de su habitación y de su casa. Después de esto el chico se recostó en su cama y empezó a divagar.

"Si esto es lo que quieres Granger, esto es lo que tendrás" pensó Draco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Al día siguiente cientos de lechuzas mensajeras pasaron volando por las ventas de Hogwarts para entregar la correspondencia, nadie se sorprendió cuando la lechuza negra volvió a posarse cerca de la castaña, esta vez traía una rosa amarilla (que significaba deseo) que venia con un pedazo de pergamino. Ella lo tomo sorprendida puesto que había pensado que con la visita que le había dado el otro día se iba acabar el juego, pero no fue así. Desdoblo el papel y miró. No venia ningún poema, por lo que dedujo que el rubio estaba enojado.

Hermione  
Al parecer te gusta el juego¿que te parece si lo seguimos? Te veo en el baño de los prefectos a la misma hora.  
P.D.: O ¿eres cobarde? 

Esto hizo enfurecer mucho a Hermione que decidió ir al baño de los prefectos para acabar todo de una buena vez antes de que se saliera de su control. Lo que ella ignoraba era que esta situación de le había escapado de las manos desde el primer momento que piso la casa de las serpientes.

Sintió el ardor de una mirada lejana, volvió la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada inexpresiva de ojos grises, sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la ira… ¿o sería algo más? Bajo la mirada bruscamente y sin dirigir una ultima mirada a ningún lugar en especifico salio del Gran Comedor en compañía de Harry y Ron, tras unos breves instantes, Ginny los acompañaba también.

Hermione iba sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención al mundo en donde estaba hasta que la voz de Ginny la devolvió a la tierra.  
-Hermione… Hermione… ¡HERMIONE!- grito desesperada Ginny  
La chica se sobresalto al oír su nombre  
-¿Qué pasa Ginny porque gritas? No estoy sorda- dijo Hermione viéndola fijamente.  
-Pues parece lo contrario.- dijo Ginny molesta- te he venido hablando durante todo el trayecto y no me haces caso. ¿En que piensas?-completo la pelirroja.  
-En nada ¿y tú?-dijo distraídamente Hermione  
-Hermione que te pasa, tu no eres así.- dijo Ginny con un poco de preocupación en la cara.  
-Nada, no tengo nada, es solo…- y una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza completo la frase "Que estoy pensando en… ¿Malfoy?"  
-Si no te conociera, diría que estas enamorada.- comento Ginny sin ninguna intención.  
-¿Enamorada?- dijo Hermione ahora si saliéndose completamente de su mundo paralelo- No, es imposible- comento Hermione con un tono alterado.  
-Tranquila, fue solo un comentario.- dijo la pelirroja para calmarla, no había entendido porque su amiga se comportaba así… a no ser que…-Hermione…  
-¿Sabes que? Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo.-dijo Hermione antes de que su amiga comenzara a hacer preguntas.  
- Está bien.- dijo Ginny resignada.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al aula de Historia de la Magia estaba pensando en lo que su amiga había dicho.

"¿Enamorada?...pero… es muy pronto" se dijo a si misma Hermione pero otra voz dentro de su cabeza se presento diciéndole unas palabras muy sabias "Para el amor no hay tiempo ni razón. Solo llega.", se mordió el labio y siguió avanzando con esa frase rondando su mente. Al llegar al salón fue directo a la ventana.

No tenia ganas de escuchar a nadie lamentarse o preguntándole cosas sobre la clase, ese día ni siquiera quería poner atención. Un solo día que no pusiera atención no pasaba nada ¿verdad? Mientras los alumnos llegaban y empezaban a llenar lentamente el aula ella se ensimismaba mas pensando si en realidad estaba o no enamorada. Se inclino y se acostó sobre sus brazos posando su cara en ellos. Realmente no estaba pensando en nada, solo deseaba estar sola, ya ni siquiera recordaba de lo que su amiga le había dicho, ni lo que ella misma se respondió al pensar que estaba enamorada; sus ojos le pesaban y se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida en su pupitre.

Despertó dos horas después, las cuales eran el tiempo limite de la clase, sobresaltada al oír la campana, dio un gran bostezo y se fue enderezando, estirándose como un pequeño gato.

Toda la clase había notado que la sabelotodo de Hermione se había quedado dormida profundamente, muchos trataron de hacerle bromas, pero sus amigos habían cuidado su sueño; hacia muchas noches que la chica no había dormido bien y eso les empezaba a preocupar pero decidieron que durmiera en un lugar donde ellos la pudieran vigilar y proteger; después hacerle preguntas del porque se había dormido en clase.  
-Bueno eso a ustedes que les importa, tenia sueño y me dormí eso es todo, aparte no es nada que no pueda recuperar pidiéndole los apuntes a alguien mas.-dijo Hermione medio despierta.  
-Oye no seas ingrata nos preocupamos por ti, nos habíamos dado cuenta que no estabas durmiendo bien y ¿tu nos contestas así? Que gran amiga.-dijo Harry con un poco de coraje. Prefirió dar la vuelta e irse antes que algo mas pasara.  
-Y a este que le pasa, yo no les he pedido que se preocupen por mi.-dijo Hermione mas exasperada que de costumbre.  
-Lo único que queremos es que estés bien, somos tus amigos. Bueno si no logro sacarte la verdad lo único que quiero es saber que no necesitas mi ayuda.- dijo Ron para calmarla y demostrarle que era sincero  
La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una tierna sonrisa  
-OK, con eso me basta.- con esto se fue dejándola una vez más sola. Hermione consulto su reloj. "5:50, faltan dos horas y media"  
Las dos siguientes horas pasaron volando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que ya eran las 8:25. La castaña subió poco a poco las escaleras, quería hacerlo esperar.

Cuando llego consulto su reloj para comprobar la hora: 8:40. "Perfecto" pensó Hermione.

Estaba cansada así que abrió las llaves de la tina, no justamente para bañarse solo quería meter los pies. Se subió un poco más la falda y se sentó en el filo de la tina. El agua estaba caliente, con esto se relajo bastante. Oyó que la puerta se abría y escucho unos pasos que se acercaban. Volvió la mirada… el rubio había llegado. De su túnica saco una rosa, se la puso en los labios y la beso.  
-Toma.- dijo Malfoy aventándole la rosa. Hermione la toma lo mas delicadamente que pudo para no maltratarla.  
-¿Se puede saber el porque?- dijo Hermione, ya no aguantaba mas la duda.  
-No.- respondió sencillamente el rubio. La castaña se había levantado del piso sin percatarse que no se había acomodado la falda antes de hacerlo. La mirada de Draco se había desviado sin más reparo a los hermosos muslos de la chica que estaban descubiertos, no era la primera vez que los veía.

Hermione noto esto y rápidamente se acomodo la falda, aunque eso de nada le servia ya, puesto que el chico había visto algo que esta seguro nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, habían notado.

El chico avanzo con paso rápido y seguro a donde se encontraba Hermione, la chica solo atino al levantar la mirada y ver como, sin su permiso, le daban un beso. Cerro poco a poco los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que en ese momento la embargaban. No sintió que el rubio muy despacio la iba conduciendo a un final no muy agradable.

El chico antes de entrar había notado que la tina estaba llena así que en su trastornada mente una idea brillante se le había ocurrido… Hermione solo entendió el plan hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y pudo sentir, bajo sus pies, el filo de la tina y como caía hacia atrás pegándose en el agua, no pudo hacer, nada solo soltar un grito. Cuando salio del agua estaba toda roja del coraje.  
-ESTUPIDO MALFOY, ERES UN IMBECIL, PUDRETE HURÓN IDIOTA, ERES UN HIJO DE…-nadie hubiera creído cuantas groserías podrían salir de la boca de la castaña, ni siquiera hubieran sabido que podía tener un extenso vocabulario de éstas. Mientras tanto el Slytherin solo estaba riéndose. Se doblo el cuerpo para poderse contener pero fue inútil y unas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Hermione no sabia que hacer si llorar o seguir gritando, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una muy buena idea para vengarse justo ahí.  
-Dos a uno sangre sucia. Voy ganando.-dijo Malfoy después de que terminara de reír pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Estúpido Malfoy, aunque sea ayúdame a salir de aquí.- dijo Hermione mas tranquila aunque no tanto para no levantar sospechas. El Malfoy de antes no hubiera ayudado a la castaña aunque… algo empezaba a cambiar en su interior y acepto. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir y justo cuando le tomaba la mano, la castaña aplicaba un poco mas de fuerza y lo arrastraba hacia ella para luego quitarse de su camino y dejar que se pegara contra el agua.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Besos desde México con aroma a menta y sabor a chocolate blanco... **


	3. Chapter 3

El rubio salio del agua, no parecía molesto, más bien se veía divertido con la astucia de la chica que se estaba riendo al igual que el lo hizo de ella. Hermione no podía creer que el rubio hubiera sido tan ingenuo y cayera tan rápido en su trampa.

El rubio se estaba acercando a ella muy despacio, la chica no noto nada fuera de lo normal, claro a no ser que dos alumnos, ambos de casas rivales, estuvieran en la tina de los prefectos con ropa (para nada una situación fuera de lo común); hasta que sintió una ola que se dirigía hacia ella y la golpeaba mojándola de nuevo, giro la cabeza y vio al Slytherin , ella le hizo lo mismo y así empezaron a jugar hasta que ambos quedaron a distancia relativamente corta respirando agitadamente.

La chica reacciono y se dio la vuelta, coloco sus manos en la parte superior de la tina y empezó a salir. El uniforme se le había pegado completamente al cuerpo remarcando su cintura y sus demás formas. No era la primera vez que Draco veía ese cuerpo con ropa tan apretada pero cada vez que lo veía sentía como el aire le faltaba y su cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura. Eso mismo sintió la primera vez que el tuvo relaciones pero después de ahí… nadie había alcanzado a llenarlo de esa forma… en cambio ella lo había hecho en un par de segundos, en la ventana.

La castaña sintió que la miraban, giro la cabeza para comprobarlo. Y en efecto, los ojos grises del rubio le estaban recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Esto hizo que Hermione se ruborizara y la provoco para hacerle un comentario mordaz.

-Pensé que los hurones no nadaban

-Yo pensé que las zorras no flotaban.- dijo Draco- ¿Y ese milagro que no viniste vestida como puta? ¿Qué, hoy no tuviste clientes?

Ante esto la castaña soltó una risa muy fingida

-Para tu información yo no me vendo como la… tu novia. – dijo Hermione

El rubio sonrió por la astucia de la chica, más de una vez lo había sorprendido. La chica sabia que había ganado una batalla más no la guerra. Tomo una bata que tenia el estampado de Hogwarts y camino hacia un biombo para despojarse de sus ropas mojadas. No se sentía segura, pensaba que Malfoy la podía ver desde esa distancia, después de un tiempo salio de detrás de su refugio y busco al rubio con la mirada, no lo encontró pero a la orilla de la tina estaba un bulto de ropa.

-¿Pero que dem…?- no pudo completar la frase ya que vio una melena rubia saliendo del agua caliente. Malfoy se incorporo dejando expuestos sus pectorales y su perfecto abdomen.

-¿Estas desnudo?-dijo la castaña muy sorprendida.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- dijo Malfoy con una pizca de picardía en sus ojos.

Por un momento Hermione hubiera dicho que si, pero…

-No. ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero verte?- dijo Hermione mordiéndose la lengua. En realidad era lo que quería.

-Pensé que a las mujercitas como tu no les asustaba nada. –dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa al ver la expresión de la chica.

-Pues enterare, soy mucho mas mujer que todas las tipas con las que te has acostado.- dijo la castaña con mucha seguridad.

Malfoy ya conocía esa verdad antes de que ella se lo dijera, solo quería provocarla.  
-¿Por que te saliste? ¿Tanto miedo te da nadar con una serpiente?.- comento Malfoy

-No es miedo, no te confundas. Es asco.- dijo Hermione

-Eso no es lo que dijiste la primera vez que te besé. ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

-Eso fue antes de saber que eras tú, huroncito.- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

-Tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Te dedicas a besar a todos los encapuchados que encuentras en tu camino o me tengo que sentirme privilegiado?

La ira recorrió rápidamente el cuerpo de la castaña, no supo que decir por unos instantes pero al ver la cara de satisfacción que el rubio ponía ésta le respondió:

-Mira, fue un momento de ceguera.

El rubio se empezó a desesperar y salio de la tina dejando ver sus… boxers. Se acerco hacia la castaña peligrosamente, ésta no lo dudo y corrió hacia una de las esquinas. Malfoy iba tras ella con paso largo, temiendo ceder si el la alcanzaba, huyo al otro extremo de la tina. Malfoy la seguía muy de cerca sonriendo por la desesperación que la cara de la castaña demostraba. Finalmente pudo llegar hasta la puerta

-Accio.- grito la castaña señalando su ropa mojada. Al instante ya se encontraba bajo su brazo.

–Nos veremos Malfoy.-dijo tratando de parecer segura y desapareció de la vista del rubio. Corrió hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sin mirar atrás y sin detenerse. Cuando llego a la sala estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban unos cuantos chicos jugando ajedrez mágico y entre ellos se encontraban sus mejores amigos.

No se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal hasta que todos volvieron la mirada posándola en ella con la boca abierta. Harry y Ron se acercaron sacándose las túnicas para ponérselas arriba, Hermione no sabia que hacer hasta que sus amigos la jalaron del brazo y la encaminaron a la base de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.  
-¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque vienes así?- dijo Harry  
-¿Se puede saber donde estuviste después de la cena? ¿Sabes que hora es?- dijo Ron en tono protector  
-Yo… Yo estaba… Adiós- dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras muy rápido para que sus amigos no la alcanzaran.

Al llegar a su alcoba cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a su armario para sacar su pijama. Cuando saco su bata se percato que había caído una hoja con un dibujo. "Vaya, hace mucho que no lo veía" pensó Hermione, no le dio importancia y se acostó en su cama. Esa noche el sueño se volvió a presentar:

_"La castaña caminaba por un bosque desconocido, lo único que reconocía era el olor a pino. Vio que un ser con un sobretodo negro caminaba con zancada larga y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella lo siguió. _

_ Llego hasta un gran árbol donde estaba la mujer que en sueños pasados había visto. Su melena rojiza brillaba por un rayo de luna que le había sido prestado, traía un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes, oyó que una rama crujía y pudo ver a un joven muy apuesto, que no reconoció. La mujer que estaba cerca del árbol giro su cabeza para contemplar a su amante. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta dejar poco espacio entre sus cuerpos, los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso que duro pocos segundos. _

_  
-Pensé que no ibas a venir.- dijo la pelirroja con una voz muy hermosa.  
-¿Cómo podría? Tú eres la que me ha hecho sentir estas cosas que pensé que no existían ya. Te amo Sara.-dijo el joven y le dio otro besos mas largo que el anterior. Los amantes estaban muy centrados en lo que hacían sin percatarse que eran observados desde el inicio de su encuentro. Los jóvenes se fueron separando muy despacio hasta volver a ver sus rostros.  
_

_ -Sara, eres la mujer que mas amo en esta vida. ¿Te casaría conmigo?-dijo el joven con amor en su voz. Le eran difíciles decir estas palabras pero al final las dijo y se arrodillo mostrándole un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante en el.  
-Claro que si. Te amo tanto Tom.-dijo Sara.  
-Me vas a hacer el hombre más afortunado del mundo.- dijo el chico llamado Tom. Realmente era muy apuesto.  
-Tom Ry…."  
_

No pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento, algo la regreso de forma repentina a la conciencia, sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que pronto sabría el resto del sueño.. Se sorprendió al notar que todavía no amanecía aunque ella hubiera jurado que había dormido más de 10 horas. Su boca estaba seca y decidió pararse para ir por un vaso de agua. La jarra se encontraba en su mesita de noche, pero antes de tomarla sintió algo filoso. Fue rápidamente al interruptor de luz y…vio que su cuarto estaba repleto de rosas rojas y en su mesita de noche se encontraba una sola de color negra, con un pedazo de pergamino enrollado en ella.

Noto que lo que había sentido era la espina de la rosa, fue directo a donde estaba la rosa negra y tomo el pergamino que estaba envolviéndola.

Hermione:  
Bésame con el beso de tu boca,  
cariñosa mitad del alma mía:  
un solo beso el corazón invoca,  
que la dicha de dos… me mataría

¡Un beso nada más! …Ya su perfume  
en mi alma derramándose la embriaga,  
y mi alma por tu beso se consume  
y por mis labios impacientes vaga.

¡Júntese con la tuya!... Ya no puedo  
lejos tenerla de tus labios rojos…  
¡Pronto… dame tus labios!... ¡tengo miedo  
de ver tan cerca tus divinos ojos!

Hay un cielo, mujer, en tus brazos,  
Siento de dicha el corazón opreso…  
¡Oh! sostenme en la vida de tus brazos  
para que no me mates con tus besos.

Atte:  
D. M.  
P.D.: Nos vemos hoy en la entrada de Hogwarts a las 9:00 pm

"Hoy" pensó la castaña sujetando el papel con fuerza y poniéndolo cerca de su nariz para oler el aroma del rubio. "Tengo que acabar con todo esto antes que…" pero no pudo seguir pensado ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dejo ver a una joven pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos.

-AAAAAH¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Quién te dio tantas rosas?- grito Ginny demostrando su emoción.  
-En realidad no se, solo aparecieron.-dijo Hermione guardándose el poema que le había mandado el rubio.

Con los gritos que había pegado Ginny era normal que mas chicas fueran a ver que le pasaba; Parvati y Lavender fueron corriendo a la alcoba de la prefecta al oír gritos y cuando entraron reaccionaron igual que Ginny.

-No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer. – dijo Parvati entre envidia y emoción por la chica.  
-Dios mío, nunca había visto tantas rosas rojas en mi vida. ¿Quién te las dio?- dijo Lavender muy feliz por su amiga.  
-No lo se- contesto sencillamente Hermione. No quería contarle nada a nadie, no deseaba hacerlo, quería mantener su secreto fuera de las vidas de los demás.  
-Es la misma persona que te ha estado mandando las rosas toda la semana ¿verdad?- dijo Parvati muy rápido.

-La verdad… es que no estoy segura.- "La verdad es que si. Lo sabes pero te importa mas lo que piensen de ti, que lo que en realidad piensas de ti misma, tal vez Malfoy tenga razón y seas una cobarde por no aceptar que te estas enamorando de el y que no tienes el suficiente coraje para aceptarlo" dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, era verdad pero ninguna de esas palabras saldrían de su boca… Jamás.  
-Fue Ron ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirroja mientras las demás observaban con detalle las rosas.  
-¿Eh? NO…- exclamo la castaña sin pensar y segura de que el no había sido  
-¿Pero como estas tan segura?- dijo Ginny muy suspicaz  
-Quise decir no se, tal vez… Espera ¿porque pensaste en Ron?- dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-Mmmm… adiós- dijo la pelirroja huyendo de la mirada de su amiga.

Sus amigas se fueron de su cuarto para dejarla un rato a solas, pero Parvati que era un as para los chismes no tardo en comunicarlo a todo el que quisiera oír que Hermione tenía su habitación repleta de rosas rojas. En poco tiempo todo Gryffindor se había enterado del admirador secreto de la castaña y no tardo mucho mas en que las de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y… Slytherin también se enteraran de la suerte de la chica. Como era de suponerse cada vez que pasaba de boca en boca, las personas ponían o quitaban cosas. Y para cuando llego a los oídos de Draco Malfoy, pasadas unas horas, el mensaje decía: "Hermione Granger anda con Harry Potter y el le lleno el cuarto de rosas", (no nos pregunten como, pero así fue.)

-¿Con que Potter eh?- dijo Malfoy cuando uno de los de primero se lo comunico.  
-Jajajaja, al parecer se te adelantaron.- dijo Spencer.

Malfoy no la había contado a nadie lo que había hecho, porque deseaba tener ese pequeño secreto con ella. "¿Qué demonios te esta pasando? La otra noche disfrutaste jugar con ella en el agua. Nunca habías hecho eso ni mucho menos disfrutado y con ella ¿que rayos te pasa?" le reprochaba una vocecilla perfectamente conocida por el rubio. Cada vez que hacia algo mal la voz de su padre retumbaba en sus oídos.

-¿De que hablas Jack?-dijo Draco clavando sus ojos grises en los verde aceituna del moreno.  
-Solo digo que si la sangre sucia ya tiene novio y ese es Potter, ¿Cómo la piensas enamorar?- dijo el ojiverde.

En ese momento entraba Pansy con aire preocupado.  
-¿Es cierto que la sangre sucia anda con Potter?- dijo la morena  
-Pues al parecer si.- dijo Jack  
-ay amor…- dijo la morena con sarcasmo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- amenazo el rubio  
-Pues… mira no te vayas a enojar, solo soy sincera.  
-Dime ya y déjate de rodeos, que no me agradan- dijo el rubio mordazmente clavándole la mirada mas penetrante que tenia.  
-Eh… amor, no te vayas a enojar, por favor. Tú eres el más apuesto de todo Hogwarts. Pero…  
-¿Pero que?- dijo Malfoy sintiendo correr la rabia por sus venas. El sabía a que se refería su novia pero quería que se lo dijera a su cara, para comprobar cuanto valor tenía.

-Después de ti, sigue el…Potter. Esta excelente para una sangre sucia y… para otras. – la morena retrocedió ante la expresión de Malfoy y rápidamente agregó- No hay punto de comparación, pero… si quieres… cumplir la misión del señor Tenebroso… pues… vas a tener… que… esforzarte mas…

Si Malfoy no se supiera controlar y no fuera tan hombre como para saber que no se le debe de golpear a una mujer, justo como hacia su padre con su madre; habría golpeado a Pansy hasta dejarla inconsciente. ¿Cómo carajo se atrevía a compararlo con esa basura? Se acerco amenazadoramente a Pansy que estaba hecha un ovillo para evitar que las miradas de Malfoy le llegaran y lastimaran.

El rubio poso una mano en su cabellera y después tiro de ella para ver el rostro asustado de su novia. Recordaba esa mirada cada vez que su padre le hacia lo mismo a su madre. La soltó empujándole la cabeza y salio de la sala común, sin rumbo fijo. Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo decidió ir a la biblioteca a estar un rato solo sin ruido y sin compañía.

Claro que sabia quien le había llenado su cuarto de rosas… él. No entendía el porque le había molestado tanto enterarse que Potter andaba con su presa. ¿Celos? Esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario ni en su experiencia. Tal vez era el hecho de que era un posesivo compulsivo y había empezado a sentir… ¿sentir?... que la sangre sucia era de el.


End file.
